Lacunes à Temps
by Little Lunar Wolf
Summary: Fahrenheit, Indigo Prophecy  A relationship develops through the little moments in time that are often disregarded.  Abandoned


**Title:** Lacunes à Temps

**Author:** LLW

**Summary:** A relationship develops through the little moments in time that are often disregarded.

**Fandom:** Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy)

**Disclaimer:** Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy) is property of David Cage and Quantic Dream.

**Author's Note:** My version of what might have happened between Lucas and Carla in the time between their pact and his vision of the Indigo Child. Title is meant to mean 'Gaps in Time', was acquired off a translator site and therefore may be incorrect.

* * *

_05/02, 10:43 AM – Cemetery_

Carla sighed, "Come on Lucas let's get out of this cold."

After casting a fleeting glance at Tiffany's grave site he followed her lead. The walk back to Carla's car was made in silence, the two unlikely partners emotionally worn from the day's events.

Slipping into the passenger seat Lucas watched mildly as Carla turned the heat up fully, before pulling out onto the snow covered New York streets. Closing his eyes Lucas didn't even notice he had drifted off until he felt a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake.

_05/02, 11:06 AM – Outside Carla's Apartment_

"Lucas, hey Lucas we're at my place. Are you alright?"

Jumping slightly at the contact he replied, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Being on the run tends to do that to people"

Carla smiled slightly at his blunt comment. "Well I don't know about that, but chasing others takes a lot out of people as well," she replied.

Lucas returned her smile hesitantly, "What is this, a competition?"

"No, it's a comparison. Come on lets get inside before we both freeze. You'll be safe here. You're the least of our problems at the moment."

Agreeing the two companions made their way up to Carla's apartment. She on the look out for anyone who would be trouble for them, he staying a few feet back with his head down. Just as they reached her door, and they thought they were home free, a creaking from behind startled them. Jumping slightly Lucas cast a fearful gaze at Carla, watching as she cracked a grin and moved towards a man he only dare see out of the corner of his eye.

"Carla honey, how are you doing?" The yet-to-be-known man said.

"Oh I'm just great Tommy. Thanks again for that bottle of wine the other night."

"Don't mention it, I'm sure it more than made up for our little tarot card debacle." Both Carla and Tommy shared a laugh. "And who is this? Carla have you been keeping secrets from me again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry this is my friend…Darren Willis. Darren this is my nosy neighbour Tommy Anderson." A nervous moment passed between Carla and Lucas.

"Well hi there Darren. So how long have you known the lovely Carla?"

Feeling more secure Lucas replied with more honestly then he intended, "Only a few days, but it feels like so much longer"

"Really, well isn't that just great. Tell me Darren do you happen to have an interest-"

"Tommy!" Carla said throwing him a reprimanding look, that only made him smile widely, "I think we better get going. I will see you tomorrow night"

"Sure Carla… and Darren make her happy." Shoving a somewhat surprised Lucas into her apartment, Carla threw Tommy one last look before shutting her door to the sound of his laughter.

Leaning with her back against the door Carla closed her eyes in embarrassment taking a moment to collect her thoughts. Tommy had always been like a bigger brother to her, and she was glad that he was in her life bringing a level of joy she hadn't known she needed. However it was moments like those that just passed that made her realise just how troublesome big brothers could be. Sighing, she opened her eyes to look at an amused Lucas, throwing him an apologetic smile.

Before she even had a chance to voice her thoughts, Lucas shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know what big brothers are capable of."

Unnerved once again at his ability to read her thoughts Carla just nodded, her mind now solely concentrated with the task at hand. "Come on Lucas I'll show you around".

**TBC**

* * *

**AN2:** This fic will not be read by many but those of you who do thank you. 


End file.
